Train Trip
by PARN of hero
Summary: Jason and Piper survived Giants, Titans, Primordials, Gods, even going to the University with Percy and Annabeth. Who thought a train trip would make more damage? Inspired in one of my favorite episodes of Grey's Anatomy. ONE-SHOT Monday
1. The Train Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper. Sorry!**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my One-Shot Monday! I hope you enjoy it. Read last week One-Shot: By the Fire**

**The Train Trip**

Jason and Piper were entering the wagon number 3 in New York Penn Station. In a matter of minutes, the train to Washington would depart. Piper was smiling and all giddy inside while she held her boyfriend's hand for the last 6 years. They sat in their seats which would fold into a bed at night.

"In 5 days, we will be Los Angeles. Is it exciting?" said Piper looking at the windows as one of the train employees was making some kind of signals announcing the departure.

"5 days?" said Jason half-annoyed.

Soon, the train moved smoothly and their journey of 5 days to Los Angeles started. Piper was intently watching the scenery for over one hour. This was the first time that Piper was going on a train and she was really excited.

"This is boring" said Jason.

"Come on relax" said Piper taking her boyfriend's hand. She turned to see him and kissed him softly.

"I don't know how you convince me to do this" grunted Jason in her lips.

"Come on, it's fun" said Piper with a smile. Jason wanted to smile too but he was annoyed already.

"Piper, we could be on the air right now, you know?" said Jason.

"Enjoy the scenery" said Piper.

"Having dinner with your dad tonight" said Jason thinking in going to that Steak Restaurant they went the last time.

"We will talk more" said Piper.

"Sleep in your bed" said Jason winking at her. Piper blushed thinking in the possibilities.

"Spent more time together" said Piper.

"Go to the Lakers game tonight. Your dad can get tickets in the court level" said Jason dreamily annoying Piper.

"Don't make me use charmspeak" said Piper annoyed of his boyfriend. She was getting furious. Jason looked at her and raised his hands in defeat.

"OK, you win" said Jason.

For the next 3 hours, they talked about school. They would graduate really soon of NYU with Percy and Annabeth.

They arrived to Washington Union Station to make the connection to Chicago. Jason walked really pissed off as he was carrying the luggage to the next train. He was already sick of this trip and it was just starting. On the other hand, Piper was smiling and taking pictures.

The train to Chicago departed just in time making Jason slightly happy. He hated the idea of delays. He was aching for this trip to be over.

"17 hours?" said Jason as he saw the tickets in his hand.

"Yes. Aren't you excited? We will sleep in a train bed. I always wanted to do that" said Piper beaming with happiness.

Jason wanted to roll his eyes or say something really ironical even hurtful, but Piper looked so happy. So, he just kissed his girlfriend and smiled to please her.

"Sure, baby" said Jason.

They slept that night in the train bed. Piper was slept like a rock but Jason couldn't. The movement of the train kept waking him up. Jason spent the following day grunting and ill-humored by the lack of sleep.

"We are in Chicago" said Piper grinning as she saw the windy city.

"Hurray!" said Jason sarcastically. He has done his best to make her happy but he was getting sick of it. 20 hours in a train already was enough in his book.

"Come on, let's go or we will lose our connection" said Piper standing up and getting down her suitcase.

"Another?" said Jason sighing.

"Yes, but it's the last. From here to Los Angeles" said Piper looking at the tickets.

"Are you sure you don't want to take an airplane?" said Jason hopping for Piper to change her mind.

"No, I really want to see the Grand Canyon" said Piper and gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Are we going to pass by?" said Jason slightly excited.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I ruined the surprise for our anniversary" said Piper looking down.

"It's ok. I love you" said Jason. They kissed like they haven't done in days.

"I love you too" said Piper and brushed a piece of Jason's shaggy hair. She was smiling so happily making Jason's heart skip a beat.

They climbed to the third and final train of their journey to Los Angeles. Jason felt slightly better even excited of going on the train now. He meant to take Piper to the Grand Canyon for years. They first met there years ago in a school trip when Hera/Juno kidnapped him and made them believe they were dating.

As they train started to move, Jason thought how to really surprise Piper. Jason was on a better mood now. He took Piper to the Dining Car to have lunch. They have fun eating and talking. He even slept better at night.

When they stopped in Kansas City, Jason made a call while Piper was looking inside a souvenir store for something for their friends. It took some time to Jason to find a payphone. Nowadays, most people have cell phones but it's a real danger for demigods.

He dialed to his best friend, Leo Valdez, to his workshop in Long Island. He picked up at the third ring.

"Hey, Leo. It's me, Jason" said Jason.

"What's up, Superman? Having fun in the train?" said Leo.

"Not exactly, man, I need you to make something for me. A surprise for Piper" said Jason.

"Shoot" said Jason. Jason told Leo everything to surprise Piper once they reached the Grand Canyon.

For Jason, he wanted to get as fast as possible to Los Angeles. He wanted to ask to Piper's dad his permission to marry Piper but now that they were going to pass by the Grand Canyon. It was the perfect opportunity to propose. Jason had the ring in his hands for months and he was just looking for the moment to do it and it fell in his hands miraculously.

On their 3rd day of trip, they were passing Colorado, tomorrow they would be in Arizona and the Grand Canyon. Piper was engrossed reading a Celebrity magazine. She loved to read those magazines in case there was a note about his dad. This issue was about weddings.

"You know, Percy got a ring for Annabeth. I helped him to pick it last month" said Piper looking sideway to her boyfriend.

"Good for them" said Jason and patted her arm with a big smile on his face.

"Annabeth is going to freak out. He is planning a big surprise. He will take her to the Empire State, a violinist, a tuxedo and roses. He already talked to Annabeth's dad and everything" said Piper and closed the magazine. Jason felt trapped like Piper wanted him to propose right now.

"I'm not Jackson. Don't expect anything like that" said Jason slightly annoyed hopping not to give away anything.

"I don't want you to be. He can't be so annoying sometimes" said Piper grinning.

"Then why you are telling me this?" said Jason faking intrigue.

"I just sharing the good news" said Piper shrugging and looked away slightly hurt.

"That's all?" said Jason taking her hand. Piper looked at him sadly but she smiled.

"Yes. I love you no matter what" said Piper and kissed him.

The rest of the day, Piper was quiet watching the scenery. She wanted to marry Jason but he didn't show the slightly interest on the topic. Piper feared to be trapped in a relationship without any future. She wanted a family soon.

At night, they have fancy dinner in the Dinner car. Piper was dashing and Jason was just really handsome. They held hands, talked and kissed over the table.

The following morning, Jason called Leo again in the first station they stopped: Albuquerque. Thankfully, Leo picked up the phone on the first ring, Piper was really close as she was looking at a map.

"Hey Leo, is everything ready?" said Jason

"Are you doubting my skills, blond Superman?" said Leo

"Is everybody there?" said Jason

"We are on our way. We'll see in a couple of hours… Piper is going to freak out" said Leo and hung up.

As they continued their trip, Jason was getting anxious but he tried to keep it cool. They stopped in Winslow, the last station before Flagstaff and the Grand Canyon.

"We are almost there. Let's enjoy it" said Piper with a big smile.

"I'm trying" said Jason annoyed.

"You know, we can go to Europe over the summer. Backpacking" said Piper hopping for a honeymoon trip.

"And be stuck in the mare nostrum, yeah right" said Jason rolling his eyes.

"Maybe just Paris, just like Annabeth and Percy" said Piper hopping for something more.

"We are not them" said Jason seriously slightly angry. Piper stared at him and sighed.

"I don't want us to be them" said Piper.

"Then why are you comparing us with them?" said Jason annoyed.

"I just want us to be as happy or more as them" said Piper hopping for more on their relationship. Jason stared at her and kissed her.

"They have suffered a lot. You want that too?" said Jason.

"Don't remain me. My mom is responsible of half of it. Thankfully, she doesn't get in her children's relationships" said Piper rolling her eyes.

"That could be bad" said Jason rolling his eyes. Piper giggled and kissed him.

"Yeah" said Piper.

Out of nowhere, the train filled with loud noises and people started to scream as the wagons rolled and shattered as a terrorist bomb exploited. Jason and Piper flew out of their seats so surprised that Jason didn't have time to respond. Jason hit his head and fell unconscious.

When Jason woke up, he was feeling dizzy and in pain. His right leg was broken. He could see the bone sticking out. He was on the ground out of the wagon. He turned around looking frantically for Piper and his backpack with Ambrosia in it.

"Piper!" yelled Jason a couple of times without answer.

Around him, most of the passengers were death or dying. He feared that Piper died too, then he heard her yelling his name.

Jason crawled to the sound of her voice. She was under a big piece of metal that once was a wagon wall. He saw only her head and arm out.

"Jason" said Piper repeatedly in loud sobs and gasps.

"I'm here" yelled Jason as he was crawling to her side.

Piper was alive but she needed help. She didn't look good.

"Oh, Piper" said Jason as he took her hand and sat next to her.

"I don't feel my arm" said Piper. Her other arm was stuck behind the metal.

"It's ok. It's just numb" said Jason with a smile. He didn't want her to freak her out. Jason needed Piper to be calm to make it.

"Ok" said Piper.

"I will go for help. I have Ambrosia in my backpack" said Jason looking around and hoping to find his backpack.

"No, stay" said Piper crying. Jason nodded and kissed her. They were in tears.

Minutes passed and nobody was coming. Jason heard people crying and sobbing in pain. They were far. He was hopping for the paramedics to get there soon.

"I feel something wet" said Piper out of nowhere. Jason looked behind the metal sheet. There was blood pouring out of her. She was bleeding out fast. Jason's heart almost stopped but he had to be strong for Piper.

"Well, the snack car is just at your feet. It's probably broken cans" said Jason with his best goofy smile.

"Yuck!" said Piper disgusted of the idea of sticky soda on her.

More minutes passed and nothing. Piper was humming and looking around hoping for help. Jason was getting desperate by the second but he couldn't leave Piper. He held her hand and kissed her now and then.

"Am I going to die?" said Piper out of nowhere almost innocently. Jason stared at her and gulped. He wanted but he couldn't say it, so he lied.

"No, we will have a happy long life together" said Jason. Piper sighed knowing what he was doing.

"Tell me" said Piper with a smile.

"We will marry next year" said Jason and sobbed as tears were falling.

"In my grandpa's rez?" said Piper hopefully.

"Sure. A country wedding sounds perfect. We will go on a honeymoon wherever you want" said Jason and wiped his tears.

"I'm starting to like this game. Let's go to the Caribbean… Haiti" said Piper dreamily. Jason chucked a laugh.

"One week on sandy white beaches and mojitos" said Jason.

"That's in Cuba, Jason. I want a Sex on the Beach" said Piper and Jason gasped surprised.

"Really?" said Jason mischievously.

"It's a drink, dummy" said Piper rolling his eyes.

"Where do you want to live when we get married?" said Jason.

"Colorado? Mountains and tons of fresh hair. It looked beautiful when we passed yesterday" said Piper. Jason nodded.

"Cool. We will buy a farm" said Jason.

"With horses, pigs, sheep and herb garden… also I want a pumpkin patch" said Piper excited.

"I want 3 children" said Jason and kissed her briefly. Her lips tasted coppery.

"I want 4: two boys and two girls" said Piper smiling.

Piper was starting to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes for a second making Jason panic and scared.

"Jason, I'm sleepy" said Piper. Jason contained a sob and brushed her hair as he was holding her hand.

"Come on. I want to hear more about the farm" said Jason. Piper nodded. She wanted to stay awake too.

"Can we get an elephant just like in Camp Jupiter?" pleaded Piper. Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll see. I have to talk to the Senate" said Jason.

"Ok. Our children will be: Jason, Adrian, Keira and Margaret" said Piper smiling.

"Like my mom?" said Jason gasping.

"Yes. I like the name, Maggie for short" said Piper.

"We must have a Piper if we are having a Jason" said Jason and he kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"We'll see Grace" said Piper rolling her eyes.

Piper started to shake as she was almost starting to enter to shock by the lack of blood. Jason knew it but he wanted to keep her calm.

"You are getting cold. I will go for a blanket" said Jason looking for the right direction to crawl.

"Don't leave me" said Piper afraid. Her breathing was getting quicker and more forced.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Jason and kissed her.

"I love you" said Piper in tears. She knew the time was coming.

"I love you so much" said Jason as he was crying harder.

"I want to tell you that you couldn't have loved me better" said Piper almost whispering.

"Stop saying crazy things" spatted Jason angrily. He didn't want to accept it yet but Piper's skin was starting to pale.

"Jason. I won't make it" said Piper biting her bottom lip and sniffed.

"Shut up" spatted Jason.

"Listen to me, Grace" said Piper angrily with her last strength and looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Stop saying nonsense" said Jason loudly and they stared at each other's eyes.

"Jason, I love you" said Piper nodding and he kissed her.

Jason felt Piper's lips still and the lack of breath. He stared at her.

"Piper?" said Jason softly and shook her hoping to make her wake up. He was crying and shaking as the pain in his chest was too much.

"Oh Gods!" yelled Jason as he was holding her hand.

Minutes passed and there was movement around them. Jason was crying when he heard the sounds of sirens. Ambulances and paramedics were finally coming, but they were 5 minutes to late.


	2. It's not you, it's me and thanks

I am sorry. I'm going on vacations, or hiatus like some love to put it. I am super busy right now with work.

Thanks and keep reading.

This story at this day: August 31st, 2014. Lovely Sunday!

Views: 263

Reviews: 2

Favorites: 0

Followers: 0

I want to thanks to all of you for accepting and embracing my words. I love almost every single story. I made so many offsprings that I had to summarize them:

Percy + Annabeth = Derek and Cora (Alaska); Pamela, Philip and Paris (Daughters of the Sea); Sage (Mistakes)

Annabeth + Apollo = Nora (Decision)

Annabeth + Jake = Aida (Mistakes)

Piper + Jason = Jason Jr (Daughters of the sea)

Piper + Nico = Maria Bianca (Daughters of the sea)

Hazel + Leo = Hope (Newborn blood)

Hazel + Adam = Nicholas and Marie (Alaska)

Leo + Calypso = Samantha and Emma (Newborn blood)

Frank + Hazel = Emily Marie, Sean and Frank (Mistakes)

Sally + Paul = Peter and Patrick (Daughters); Sarah (Alaska)

If you ask which is my favorite story, well, I don't have one. However, I will sell you each one to read it or re-read it.

**Alaska saga**: "The whole Jackson family is in trouble, a lot of blood and death"

**Daughters of the Sea**: "Percy and his siblings had a bond that transcends time and space"

**Mistakes, Choices and Happiness:** "There is much guilt and bad moves"

**Newborn Blood:** "Who loves Leo the most?"

**The Decision that Changed Everything:** "The worst mistake Percy ever did and the consequences"

**Story of Us:** "My... autobiography"

**Visiting the Chase:** "The scars of Tartarus runs deep"

One-shots

**By the Fire:** "Who is in love of who?"

**Missing Memories:** "How meant to be is Percabeth?"

**Red Rings:** "Annabeth is jealous"

**Train Trip:** "I don't like Jasiper, but I still love this story"


End file.
